


Без остатка

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Angst and Drama, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Gavin Reed/Connor, Hebephilia, M/M, Out of Character, Russia, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Надо брать любовь, пока дают.И Гена брал.Без остатка.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Connor
Kudos: 3





	Без остатка

ㅤㅤКостя сидел в гостях. Вернее, так он всегда говорил дедушке, уходя после уроков не к Максу, а прямо домой к Геннадию Ринатовичу. В руках стыла большая кружка чая. На узких плечах осела помявшаяся безразмерная рубашка, по-взрослому пахнущая мужским дезодорантом. Гена глубоко дышал и гладил своей шершавой рукой голую острую коленку Кости, полубоком прислонившегося к мягкому ковру на стене.  
ㅤㅤ— Геннадий Ринатович, — тихо и необычно осторожно позвал Костя, о чём-то думая.  
ㅤㅤГена вопросительно с баском замычал в ответ.  
ㅤㅤ— ...А вы будете любить меня, когда я вырасту?  
ㅤㅤКостя умный мальчик, очень. Гена смотрел на коленку перед собой, лёжа на подушке, и молчал. Он не мог сказать, что, когда костя перейдёт в одиннадцатый класс, его тяга ослабнет, перейдёт в раздражение и он с какой-то непонятной злобой постарается скорее забыть Костю, отвязаться от него раз и навсегда; что придут новые восьмиклассники, что однажды костя окончит школу и найдёт себе другую, _настоящую_ любовь и будет ненавидеть Геннадия Ринатовича за всё, что он сделал с ним.  
ㅤㅤГена умиротворённо улыбнулся, не показывая накатившей тоски.  
ㅤㅤЛюбить... Разве болезнь может быть любовью?  
ㅤㅤ— Буду. — Он слабо кивнул и подался к тонким мальчишечьим ногам, чтобы оставить колючий поцелуй на коленке. Затем на бедре. Потом повыше. И ещё немного. Вот здесь...  
ㅤㅤКостя поставил чай на тумбочку, успокаиваясь и завлекающе поднимая для Геннадия Ринатовича рубашку повыше. Надо брать любовь, пока дают.  
  
ㅤㅤИ Гена брал.  
ㅤㅤБез остатка.


End file.
